YL036: Take a Chance on Chansey
is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6. Synopsis At Cinnabar Island, the Super Nerd wakes up and tells the Camper of how he encountered Red, frozen. Meanwhile, Agatha recovers from her defeat and remembers her fight with Oak, as she plans her next attack on Koga and Blue. Chapter Plot Blaine's assistant, the Camper, cleans up the lab and sees the Super Nerd is still unconscious, even after so many weeks. The Camper feeds Super Nerd's Persian and Paras, then notices the picture of Red being frozen. He remembers the Super Nerd was the one that found Red, though he plotted to take a Pikachu, but was nearly killed by a Gastly. The Super Nerd wakes up and sees he is in the lab. He is shocked to see the picture of Red's statue, as he was there when Red was still frozen. The Super Nerd remembers he had two men to break Red out of the ice. It is then when the Super Nerd found the piece of Red's glove, then had Marowak attack the ice using Bone Club. However, nothing happened. The Camper is surprised, but Super Nerd shows the pictures of Red, as the Super Nerd managed to disguise himself as Red. The camper notices there is a shadow behind the ice. As Blue and Koga go through the maze, Agatha wakes up and compliments Blue on his skills. However, she knows as long as they are in the maze, they have yet to win, for nobody stands in her way. In the flashback, Oak competed in the Indigo League and won using Kangaskhan. He met up with Agatha, who asked why did he separate from the research group. Oak told her the team only wanted Pokémon for their own purpose. Agatha was displeased and sent Gengar and Gastly to battle Oak, who used Chansey and Kangaskhan. Agatha wanted to know what will Oak do, who replies he would do his own research, displeasing Agatha. His goal was to make an encyclopedia, in which anyone can learn about Pokémon. Gengar attacks Chansey, who uses Softboiled, freeing herself. Kangaskhan used Dizzy Punch, hitting Gengar. Agatha told Oak he would be dead when he completes half the device, but Oak knew his children and even grandchildren would take up the quest. They faced each other in the League and after eight hours, Oak barely won the battle. Agatha promised that she'll force him to admit she was right. She now has his grandson and his friend in front of her, for they will join him in heaven, as a Gengar forms from their shadows. Debuts Pokémon *Professor Oak's Chansey *Professor Oak's Kangaskhan Move *Bone Club *Dizzy Punch Gallery Trivia *The title is a pun on the ABBA song "Take a Chance on Me". Mistakes *When Agatha sends out her Pokémon in the flashback, she calls her Gengar a Haunter. This was fixed in the Brazilian Portuguese translation. Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 6 chapters